Operation: RAR
by General Yankee Doodle
Summary: A new organization has arisen. Will it be the end of the Kids next door or will they discover that their goals are aligned. Either way most of what the KND knows about history is going to be shakened at its core.
1. Chapter 1

In side sector V's war room a classified mission is being given.

"Numbuh 362 what is it?" Asked Numbuh 5. "Not long after Numbuh 1 left for space, we discovered an odd but growing organization. It is known as the Children of America. Not much is known about them, but our sources say that their leader is a teen with the mind of one of us. I checked into Him and discovered that we rejected him back when he was 8, explaining why he was never decommissioned. Our sources also tell us that he has been flipping our spy's in the adult and teen ranks and has even flipped Numbuh 86. We can not confirm this with out her running off. All we know is that her attitude about boys has changed." "Changed how?" "She is starting to give them a little more respect, which is unusual for how sexist she is. Also rumor has it that they have been recommissioning forever operatives like Numbuh 100 and Numbuh 11." "Numbuh 11?!" Asked Numbuh 4. "Yes and rumor has it that they are working on a cure for delightfulness." "Is that even possible with even Teen or Adult technology?" Asked Numbuh 2. "It may be. Now our only chance is for you guys to go in and act as ambassadors. There may be too many people there who know your faces for you to infiltrate their ranks. Now I got to go, people would start suspecting something if I stay in this rest room for too long."

The transition ends.

"So how are we going to do this?" Asked Numbuh 3. "Numbuh 2 try to get in contact with them. We can't just show up out of nowhere, bad things could happen. Numbuh 4 get us some weapons that are easy to conceal. Numbuh 3 prep the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. I want to leave as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Sector V is on their way to a meeting point where they will meet a Kids of America representative.

"Numbuh 5, don't you find it weird that they asked us to meet them out in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness?" Asked Numbuh 4. "You're right but, they must be hiding from someone more powerful than Grandfather." "But who is more powerful then Grandfather?" Asked Numbuh 2. "I don't know but we may fight out."

They land by what looks to be a forest ranger station. When they get out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. four teens with blue steel baseball bats and a ten year old come out of the building. "I'm Numbuh 5 leader of sector V and this is 2, 3, and 4." "Nice to meet you I am sergeant Heftier and these teens are private James, Connor, Shamus and Hickok. Please come inside, it's going to be some time until the convoy arrives."

They head inside, Private James and Hickok go up stairs to a lookout post. Private Connor and Shamus sit down at a desk with computers. Sergeant Heftier sits down at a table with Sector V.

"Normally we would fly you guys in by chopper but the government is currently doing military exercises in the area. So we called in a covered truck. Either way you guys will have to wear bags over your head until you arrive at our main base." "Why?" Asked Numbuh 3. "We can't risk you guys being sent to Guantánamo bay." "What the hell is that?" Asked Numbuh 4. "Let's just say it's hell on earth."

Then the truck shows up and Sector V gets in not knowing where they are heading.


	3. Chapter 3

Numbuh 5 POV

I'm taken to a room and forced to sit in a chair. The bag is taken off my head and I find myself in a dark room with only one light hanging from the sealing. I look to my right to see 2,3 and 4 also getting their bags taken off. Then the operatives head to the only door and leave us in the room. They had digital camo pants, green t-shirts, scarf like things over their mouth and nose and a blue coat with red stripes and buttons on it. (Modern version of American revolutionary war over coat.) We sit there for a few minutes before a man with a short beard, a trench coat that was similar in design to the coat's of the last guys who were in here. It also had a hood on it. His clothes where the same as the other guys but instead he wore a blue shirt. He starts to talk.

"People know me as General Yankeedoodle. But you can call me Yank. I know you have many questions and let me answer them as we take a walk."

I reply. "Where are we heading?"

"You will see"

We fallow him through a hallway as he started telling us information.

"I had my men check in on you guys to make sure it was safe to share what I have to say to you guys. One thing we have in common is that we're fighting adult tyranny. But you guys I heard are fighting out of fear of not being able to be 'kids'. We on the other hand are fighting for every one's liberty. The government has passed laws that violate the constitution, the ban on soda, the NSA and the Patriot act for example. It affects all of us not just kids."

Numbuh 4 asks. "What in the world have you been doing then to fight?"

"First we tried to infiltrate the government by funding people willing to support Restorationist policy's. We couldn't get enough people elected but, it helped with preparations for plan B that I will go into later." But first let me explain that what you know about history from the KND archives are exaggerated.


	4. Chapter 4

They enter a archive room and Yank points to them to sit. He turns on a projector.

"According to the advanced records we dug up in our failed search for Atlantis. All Adults back then acted a bit more like us. We don't know when this started to change but if we had to guess it was around the first age of the KND. By that time it has been 4 thousand years after the disappearance of Atlantis. I think that it has something to do with decommissioning. I had some experiments done and discovered that when decommissioned people they can go from happy go lucky to Emo. Because of this I believe that the best of KND operatives when decommissioned become its enemies."

"How can this be?" Asked Numbuh 3

"We don't know but that isn't the only inaccuracy in KND archives. Back when Grandfather first took power he didn't have the abilities he had the second time around. He did have kids make him tapioca but, he made Teens build weapons of war and Adults serve in his army. See he didn't control the world, he wanted to though. See after world war 1 Ireland left the UK. Grandfather took over what is now known as northern Ireland. Ireland tried to take back the territory but their military was too new and lacked weapons to do so. So the new Irish government asked the British to take care of it. The war ended up becoming a stalemate until Numbuh Zero led the revolt you know about."

Slide show ends.

"Why would there be so many inaccuracies?" Asked Numbuh 5.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"We've been digging but have found nothing."

"What's this plan B you spoke of?" Asked Numbuh 2.

"Come."

The walk into another hallway and they walk until they reach a part where instead of walls there are windows. They see creates of M-16s, Amo and Bazookas. There are howitzers and armored jeeps. Sector V looked in awe. Especially Numbuh 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Sector V has returned to the treehouse and is walking to their rooms.

"Numbuh 5, I found it deserving that he said 'join us or don't but what ever you do don't stand in our way'." Said Numbuh 4.

"I think he is serious about what he plans on doing. It's a bit extreme for us but I don't think we should get involved."

"Me neither." Said Numbuh 3.

Then they hear a boom come from outside. They run to the command room. The see on the monitor that there's Swat cars and vans out side. The security system starts talking. 'Intruders have breached the main entrance. They are working their way inside the tree. They have breached the tree.'

They quickly move to get some weapons to protect themselves. During the insuring gun fight Numbuh 2 gets hit in the arm. They get pined down.

" Numbuh 5 what are we going to do?" Asked Numbuh 4.

"I don't know."

Then an explosion happens right above them. When the smoke cleared they saw the Yank and sector Z. Numbuh .1 had a Mini gun and mowed down all of the SWAT units on one side of the hallway.

"Go we'll cover your backs." Said the Yank.

With Numbuh .1 leading the way. They all get to the roof where there is a military chopper waiting for them. They fly off.

"My forces where all occupied with saving the other tree houses and the military is busy purging the major cities of police. So I had no choice but to hope that our cure for delightfulness worked. Apparently it does but to what extent we don't know."

"So that's why Sector Z is Sector Z. But what do we do now?" Asked Numbuh 5.

"The Civil war has begun."


End file.
